Total Drama World Tour - Take Two
by Jinxup116
Summary: Instead of All-Stars, a second World Tour season is held, with 36 veterans and 8 newbies, in a newly-revamped Jumbo Jet, although only a few things have changed. Chris takes them to places that weren't visited in Season 3, and they have to endure the always crazy challenges. Apps closed, currently on hiatus.


**Hello again :D so, here's a few notes about this season: **

**1. Since there are 44 contestants, there will be more than 26 episodes (I have titles for about 35)**

**2. Also because of that, there WILL be more than one double elimination**

**I don't own Total Drama, or any of its content.**

**Here are the OCs: **

**Sasha, the bubbly twin (owned by me)**

**Kathleen, the shy doormat (owned by TDSuperFan)**

**Celeste, the Tsundere (owned by Thtaznninja, and if you were wondering, Tsundere is an anime/manga word)**

**Isabelle, the former child star (owned by DeathBolt666)**

**David, the experienced swimmer (owned by Zak Saturday)**

**Logan, the fanboy geek (owned by Smokescreen2814)**

**Jake, the quiet twin (also owned by me)**

**Matthew, the lonely overachiever (owned by mikesierrafan97)**

**Anyway, on with the story! Hope you enjoy!**

Two men are walking down a hallway, deep in conversation.

"Wait, so you're saying that there is a brand new jumbo jet?" One asks.

"That is correct." The other replies. "Before I started planning the designs, I scoured the world, looking for the finest mechanics, engineers, electricians and interior designers to build the plane. I brought them back here, and they set to work. It took them a few months, and as always there were a few bumps in the road, but they managed to finish it. And I hear that you have a much larger cast for this season?"

"44 los-uh-competitors."

"Excellent. I will tell you more about the interior. There are four sleeping compartments, and each one will fit about 11 people each. They are ranked by quality: the economy class, which so far is an empty room, but you can add your ideas to it. Then there's the bunk room, where there are two rooms with eleven bunks each. The first class is at the top of the plane, with 11 separate bedrooms, each with a queen sized bed, 4 bathrooms, and its own dining area. Then there's the main dining area, which has 4 tables, with a bench on either side. And lastly, there is a luxury compartment near the front of the plane, with a hot tub, a grand piano, a king-sized bed, and a wood-fired pizza oven. Any other rooms that you find, you can do what you like with them."

The two men come to an automatic wooden door, and it opens to reveal a large, grey plane,

"Well? Do you accept the proposal?"

"After some thinking, I am happy to say that I, Chris McLean, accept your proposal."

XX

"That's right, folks! We're taking Total Drama to the skies for a second time!" Chris is standing in an open airfield, beaming at the camera. "And everyone's coming back, plus 8 newbies! I've had no news of Zeke, however, so assuming that he is still feral, he will not be competing."

The new Jumbo Jet pulls up behind him, with Chef in the cockpit.

"Yep, Chef's back too! Everyone else should be here soon…"

Right on cue, a bus pulls up to the right of him.

"Well, what timing!" Chris walks over to the bus as the door opens. "Time to meet our first group of contestants!"

The first to walk out is a very enraged Anne Maria.

"Nuh-uh, I'm not doin dis again!" She fumes. "You can't make me, McLean!"

"Uh, yes I can! Contract, remember?"

The Jersey reject growls, until a hand is placed on her shoulder.

"Girl, just leave the man alone, ok?" Leshawna adds. "We all hate him, but now's not the time to take him down."

*Sigh* "Yeah, you're right."

A shout comes from the bus.

"NO! GREAT ALEXANDER THE GREAT NOT FLYING AGAIN! NO-OH-OH!"

"Hoo boy." Leshawna mutters.

Owen staggers out, restrained by Gwen and Brick.

"Soldier, you will be fine." Brick assures the big guy. "If you want that million dollars, then the only way to get closer is go and get on that plane."

Owen looks slightly startled, but complies.

"Yes sir!" He says before running off to the plane.

"Uh, I didn't mean for you to do it now!"

The girls just shake their heads.

"Moving on…" Chris begins.

"Yah, my great-great-great uncle William invented planes." Staci babbles.

"Can someone stuff a cork in her mouth?" Duncan asks, covering his ears.

"I agree. My eardrums feel as if they're about to explode!" Alejandro adds, following the chatterbox and the delinquent off the bus.

"Oh, I have such a bad headache…" Sierra mutters as she staggers off the bus.

"Now, we have some new cast members joining us, as you know. Everyone, this is Isabelle."

A fairly short girl steps off the bus. Isabelle has blonde, pixie cut hair with a pink streak in it. Her eyes are emerald green and she has pale skin. Her clothing consists of a blue tank top and pink shorts.

Isabelle's arrival receives a chorus of exclamations.

"No WAY!"

"Oh my God!"

"Is that…"

"Isabelle Davis-Jones, the former child star? Yep, that's me!" The girl replies, visibly happy to be recognised. She winks at the camera.

"Hello? I'm on a schedule here, and I have 34 more contestants to introduce!" Chris interrupts.

Isabelle walks over to the group, slightly annoyed.

The last to get off the bus is a tall guy, with brown hair in a style that makes quite a resemblance to Noah's hairstyle. He is wearing a white undershirt, with a grey long-sleeved shirt and a brown jacket overtop, and dark blue jeans. His shoes are also brown.

"Everyone, this is Matthew. Matthew, this is everyone."

"It's Matt, please." He replies. "And I'm sure you know the names of all these people. Or are they all called 'everyone'."

A few snickers ripple through the small group as Matt walks over to join them.

"Riiight…well, that's the first team for the season!"

"Wait, you did NOT say anything about teams." Gwen adds. "What happened there?"

"Well, there's 11 of you here, and another 33 coming, which are also in groups of 11."

The bus leaves, and another bus arrives almost immediately after. Shouting can be heard from inside the bus, and the door opens to reveal Lightning.

"Look out all you losers! Sha-Lightning is here, and this season I'm in it to win it! Sha-AUGH!" Lightning is pushed off and lands flat on the tar mat.

"No, YOU'RE the loser." Heather scoffs, walking over him. She decides to not join the others and stands on her own.

"Hey! Lightning ain't no sha-loser! OUCH!" He exclaims as Zoey steps on him.

"Oops, sorry!" She cringes, stepping off the athletic overachiever. "You might want to get up so that no one else stands on you."

Lightning does so, which is a good thing, for Lindsay steps off the bus. And high-heeled boots would be very painful.

"Hi guys!" The blonde says cheerfully. "Oh my gosh, are you Isabelle?"

"That's me." A surprised Isabelle replies. How did _Lindsay_ remember her name?

"I LOVED all your shows! You were so amazing in them! Why did you stop acting?"

"It's…a long story. A really long story."

"Oh, ok then."

"Ahem…" Someone says from behind her.

"Oh, sorry Norman, am I in your way?"

"No, not at all." Noah replies, discarding the fact that Lindsay got his name wrong…again.

"I'll move anyway." She walks over to where Zoey, Heather and Lightning are standing, just as Sam gets off the bus, engrossed in playing on his handheld.

"Oh yeah! New high score!" He cheers.

"And I'll have that, thank you very much." Chris says, whipping the device out of the game junkie's hands.

"Darn it." He mutters. "Oh, hey everyone, heheh."

The next four to get off are Cody (much to Sierra's absolute joy), Bridgette, Trent and DJ. Then, an unfamiliar face appears. One of the newbies. She has midnight blue hair styled into a braid crown, with loose strands coming down to her shoulders, and violet eyes. She is wearing a black top with a Yin Yang symbol overtop a white singlet top, red ripped denim shorts and red chucks. The girl seems to have a slight ice queen look on her face, worrying some.

"The name's Celeste." She says coldly.

"Nice hair." Gwen comments.

Celeste just nods back, her expression not changing.

"Ooook then."

A fourth newbie gets off, this time a guy. He has jet black hair, brown eyes, fair skin, and is wearing a red Spiderman t-shirt with dark jeans and running shoes.

"Sup everyone? I'm Logan." He says as the bus drives off, and the third arrives. The contestant coming out of it makes him jump.

"Chris! I'll have you know that I have a pre-planned lawsuit to file if I ever get wrongfully terminated this season." Courtney, mad as ever, walks over to Chris, pushing Logan out of the way as if he was nothing.

"Excuse me?" He asks, but Courtney ignores him completely.

"And if I do, then I might see you in court for that, and EVERYTHING ELSE that you did to me! Oh, and as a consequence you're also going to pay for my dry cleaning, do 150 hours community service…"

As the CIT rambles on, the others look quite bored. Noah and Matt fake-yawn, Eva (who is walking off the bus) stuffs ear phones in her ears, and Isabelle rolls her eyes and starts to imitate Courtney in perfect fashion. Duncan, Gwen and Leshawna watch her impersonation, trying their hardest not to laugh. Chris is…well…being Chris. He stops Courtney in the middle of her rant by shoving a pile of papers in her face.

"Sorry, no can do. You've got a contract, remember?"

Courtney gives the host one last glare before turning around and walking off to stand next to Bridgette, just as Scott runs off, Izzy crouched on his head, and followed out by a nervous Justin (that is, nervous because of Izzy).

"GET THIS CRAZY FREAK OFF ME!" The farm boy shouts.

"WOOHOO! Hi guys!" Izzy cheers. "What's hanging?"

Everyone just looks at her warily.

"Izzy, please get off Scott, and the two of you go and join the rest of your fellow competitors." Chris gestures to the now fairly large crowd of players.

Then, Dakota gets off the bus. Everyone gasps. Her mutation seems to be just about gone, with just a streak of green in her blonde hair.

"Dakota!" Sam runs over to greet her. "Is your mutation gone?"

"Well…sort of…" She trails off.

"Uh, ok then." He sighs, walking off.

Dawn is next to get off, followed by Mike, Geoff, and another new face. She is quite short, has brown hair with auburn bangs, and is wearing a white chiffon blouse with red buttons, a red necktie (hanging loose like shoelaces), cream-colored denim shorts, and tan gladiator sandals.

"H-hi everyone. I'm Kathleen." The girl says, obviously feeling nervous. "But y-you can call me Kat if you want."

"Alright Kat, welcome to Total Drama." Chris says.

Kat nods quickly before running off to join the others, just as a guy as tall and muscular as DJ walks off. He has flat, black hair, hazel eyes, and clothing consists of an aquamarine sleeveless shirt, cerulean shorts, and Carolina blue sandal-sneakers.

"This is David."

"Hi everyone." David says, smiling.

"Alright, just one more bus to go! Whoever's not here will be on that bus."

Sure enough, the final bus pulls up, as the previous one leaves. The door opens, and out walk Beth, Harold, Jo, Cameron, B, Katie, Sadie, Tyler, DJ, and two more newbies. Both have fair skin, blue eyes, honey blond(e) hair, and are of about average height. One of them, a girl, has slightly curly hair that drops down to her waist, whilst the other, a boy, has his hair short and spiked. The girl is wearing a white tank top, black capris, and pink chucks. The boy is wearing a white t-shirt with a black leather jacket overtop, green cargo pants, and black vans.

"I…take it that you two are twins?" Chris asks the duo.

"Yep, we sure are!" The girl replies. "I'm Sasha, and that's Jake."

Jake waves. "Hi."

"Right-y-ho. Let's get on this plane!"

XX

All 44 are squeezed into the main dining area, which is twice the size than in the original plane. Still, there aren't enough seats for all of them, so some have to sit on the ground. Chris stands on a lone chair and speaks to the cast.

"Now, let's sort you into teams. I've already told the first group about this, so to the rest of you, your team members will be whoever was on the bus with you."

Some cheer, while others moan.

**Confessional – Duncan: **

"Eh, I can live with most of my team. Except for Staci, I guess. And I also have to deal with the snake."

X

**Jo: **

"GREAT! Half my team is comprised of wimps! How's that supposed to get me far in the game?"

XX

"The first group, Anne Maria, Leshawna, Owen, Brick, Gwen, Staci, Duncan, Alejandro, Sierra, Isabelle and Matt, you guys will now be known as Team Zulu!"

"Hm, not bad." Anne Maria mutters.

"Our second group, Lightning, Heather, Zoey, Lindsay, Noah, Sam, Cody, Bridgette, Trent, Celeste and Logan, you guys are now Team Aztec!"

The aforementioned seem to approve of the name.

"Courtney, Eva, Scott, Izzy, Justin, Dakota, Dawn, Mike, Geoff, Kat and David, you will be Team Mali! Which means that Beth, Harold, Jo, Cameron, B, Katie, Sadie, Tyler, DJ, Sasha and Jake are Team Inca!"

Everyone shuffles around, trying to get to a table for their teams to sit at.

"Ok people, sit tight as we take flight. Our first destination will be…Scotland!"

Everyone on Team Mali starts laughing. That is, except for Scott.

**Confessional – Scott: **

"I've heard that joke a million times. I can't see the funny side of it anymore."

XX

After a long flight, the plane finally lands in the Highlands. Everyone on the plane, minus Chris and Chef, has fallen asleep.

"Attention passengers, we have now reached our destination, so if you could please disembark the plane from the door nearest to you." Chris says over the loudspeaker.

…silence…

"Hello…?"

…more silence…

"WAKE UUUUP!" Chef shouts.

"GAH!"

"CHEF!"

"WHAAA!"

"We're in Scotland, so get your butts off this plane! THAT MEANS NOW, MAGGOTS, NOW!"

Everyone scurries out of the plane, landing on either their feet, their butt, or face first onto the grass.

"Welcome to Scotland!" Chris says in a cheesy Scottish accent. "We be in the Highlands, well known for the Highland Games." He changes back to his normal voice. "Your challenge is to find a set up for each event, name it, and have an allocated team member to demonstrate it. Whichever team manages to find, name and demonstrate all events AND get back here first wins invincibility and first class tickets to our next destination."

"How are we supposed to know where we're going?" Heather asks, only to have a rolled-up map chucked at her face.

"That's how." Chris throws a further three out, landing in front of either Isabelle, Geoff, or Tyler. "Now GO!" He sounds the hooter, and the four teams scatter off in different directions.

XX – Team Mali

"Right, who's demonstrating?" Eva asks.

The whole entire team looks at her.

"What?"

"Well, you are the strongest player on the show." Scott adds.

"Fine, I'll do it."

"Guys! I found one!" Courtney calls from the front.

They run towards a very long wooden pole sitting on the ground. When they get there, Courtney is nowhere to be seen.

"Wh-where did Courtney go?" Kat asks.

"Hmph, beats me." Geoff replies. "She was there just a second ago. Anyway, what's this event?"

"The caber toss. My grandpappy told me all about these games." Scott says proudly.

**Confessional – Scott: **

"Ah, those were the good days."

XX

"Then you'll be useful for this challenge." Eva adds as she lifts the caber up. "Rrgh, well, here goes nothing."

She walks forward, proceeding to a run, and throws the caber. It spins end over end and lands about four metres away.

"Right, let's go."

"What about Courtney?" Dakota asks.

"I can try and locate her." Dawn suggests.

"It's either invincibility or losing. Besides, it could be some stupid twist that Chris made up on the spot." Mike adds.

"It could be, but then again it couldn't be. Who knows what happened."

"C'mon guys, let's just move on. The more we worry about this, the worse the situation will get." David says.

The team nod in agreement and run off, with Izzy doing her signature battle cry.

XX – Team Zulu

"This, I think, is the sheaf throw." Brick says, his team standing near a burlap sack on top of a pitchfork. "I'll demonstrate. What should I throw it over?"

"Hmm…maybe you could try…" Alejandro begins, but says no more. All that's heard is a quick, but quiet, rustling of leaves.

"What were you gonna say?" Duncan asks, turning round. However, Alejandro isn't there. "Al? Hey, where'd he go? I swear he was standing right behind me!"

"He can't have just disappeared into that bush, it's only small." Gwen adds, frowning.

**Confessional – Gwen: **

"Either he's up to something, or Chris is up to something. And I don't like it either way."

XX – unknown location

A small underground chamber is shown, with more than 15 tunnel entrances, ranging from close to the ground, to way up near the 'roof'. A noise can be heard from one of the top entrances, and Courtney tumbles in, landing face first on the floor.

"Ow!" She exclaims. She gets up, dusts herself off, and scans her surroundings. "What is this place?"

She hears a sliding sound, coming from a much lower entrance. Curling up in fear, she watches it with one eye. Alejandro soon slides in, with leaves sticking out of his hair.

"Oh, it's just you." Courtney mutters.

"Just me?" Alejandro questions.

"I, uh, thought you were something else."

XX – Team Zulu

"Well, we can't spend all day worrying about him, we've got a challenge to win." Brick adds. "And what should I throw the sheaf over?"

"See if you can get it over that branch." Leshawna suggests, pointing up to a lone branch on a fairly tall tree that is right in front of them.

"Seems high enough for a sheaf throw. I'll try it."

The cadet gets into position, swings the pitchfork round, and throws the sheaf with a loud grunt. It sails over the branch and lands behind the tree.

"Well, that's that, let's move on."

XX – Team Inca

Jo, DJ and the twins are at the front, whilst everyone else is backing up the team.

"Alright, I'll be demonstrating, no one else is." Jo barks. "Have I made myself clear?"

The other three at the front nod warily.

"Good. Hey, up ahead!"

Everyone looks forward to see a long object leaning against a tree.

"I'll go do it, the rest of you work out what the event's called." Jo orders before running off.

The team crowds into a huddle.

"So who knows the name of the event?" Tyler asks.

"I think it's called the Scottish hammer throw." Harold replies.

"Uh…guys?" Sasha begins.

"Dude, you sure? It doesn't really look like a hammer."

"Yep, pretty sure."

"Guys."

"Ok, we'll just wait for Jo to finish over there, then we'll move on." Cameron adds.

"Guys!" Sasha yells.

"What?" Everyone (except B) asks.

"Look over there!" She points behind DJ and Jake.

The group turns around to see the hammer, still in the same place as they found it, but they don't see Jo.

"What the…where did she go?" Beth exclaims.

"I don't know! I saw her walk over there, and the next time I looked she was gone!"

"Who's going to do the demonstrations then?" Sadie asks.

"I'll do it." DJ walks towards the hammer, leaving everyone speechless. "Somebody's gotta do it, so it'll have to be me."

**Confessional – Tyler: **

"Man, I would have never imagined that DJ would do it."

XX

DJ takes the hammer, drags it over to an open space, and gets into position. He lifts the hammer up, swings it round a few times before letting it go. Right on cue, Chris makes announcement over a megaphone.

"Attention useless competitors! This is getting a bit boring…so…wait for it…"

Then, a terrible sound is heard.

The musical jingle.

"WHAT?" Every single Season 3 cast member yells.

"Heheh, awesome, aren't I?" Chris chuckles.

"YOU NEVER SAID ANYTHING ABOUT THIS!" Heather screams.

"CHRIS, PREPARE FOR THAT LAWSUIT!" Courtney shrieks.

Chris just ignores the two complaints. "This time, you will have to sing a parody of a song from a movie or musical. Now SING!"

_('Mamma Mia' begins playing in the background, and the contestants frantically try to find their own words) _

_Heather: We've been wandering aimlessly around this place_

_Zoey: Finding all these events in a real stupid race (she turns around to see Lightning behind her instead of Heather). "_Huh?"

_Owen: What to do now? _

_(Duncan mysteriously disappears)_

_Gwen: We're losing teammates too!_

_Anne Maria: I dunno how…but something definitely feels wrong_

_Logan: We really shouldn't be singing this song…_

_Mike: Just one step and I could fall down a hole_

_Sasha: One more step and I could lo-ose the goal…whoahoaho_

_Katie: Mamma Mia! Sadie's disappeared! My, my, this is getting crazy!_

_Izzy & Lindsay: Mamma Mia!_

_Noah: Couldn't really care_

_Celeste: Shut up and stop being so lazy!_

_Brick: Sure, we're down a couple of men_

_Sierra: But we'll carry on 'til the end_

_Girls of Team Zulu: Oh yeah, we are gonna win!_

_(Everyone has been to the events, and is running back. Teams Zulu and Aztec are neck and neck, Team Mali is not far behind them, and Team Inca are a little further back)._

_Teams Zulu and Aztec: Mamma Mia! Victory's in the air! My, my!_

_(Team Zulu crosses the finish line first…only just, followed by Team Aztec, then Team Mali, and finally, Team Inca) _

_Team Zulu: WE'RE THE WINNING TE-EAM!_

_(End of song)_

"And Team Zulu wins the first challenge of the season!" Chris announces.

"WOOHOO!" The remainder of the team cheers.

**Confessional – Gwen: **

"Hmph, I'm on the first team to win again. Not bad." She smiles.

XX

"Team Inca, sucks to be you! I'll see your sorry butts at the elimination area! Hey Chef! Why don't you go and collect those 'missing' campers?"

Chef snickers and walks off. Five minutes later, he comes back with Alejandro, Courtney, Duncan, Heather and Sadie.

XX

Everyone is in the plane as it takes off. The first thing they do is look for their current sleeping compartments. Team Inca opens the door to the economy class. All there is in the room are a heap of blankets.

"That's it?" Jake asks.

"Ridiculous." Jo mutters.

XX

Teams Aztec and Mali come to two doors. Dakota opens one, and inside are eleven cubby bunks, each with a mattress, a sheet, and a couple of blankets.

"Well, it's better than no beds at all." She says, walking in.

Zoey opens the other, and it looks pretty much the same, except the mattresses have a top sheet and a duvet overtop. There is also extra blankets, should the night get cold.

"I like these, they're pretty cute." Lindsay comments.

Further down the hallway, Team Zulu come to a small staircase with a gold-plated sign saying 'FIRST CLASS AREA'. They race upstairs, and see something amazing.

"Holy *bleep*." Leshawna breathes.

The walls are a light blue, whilst the plush carpet is a deeper blue. There are 8 doors on one side, and 7 doors on the other. Up ahead, there is a door wide open. The team goes through it, and end up in a dining room, complete with two tables, a self-serve snack bar, and a kitchen, where cooks are hard at work.

"This. Is. AWESOME!" Owen cheers.

The next few minutes are spent checking out the first class. Each team member has their own bedroom, much to their delight, and they find out they're having pizza for dinner.

"Attention losers! Please proceed to the elimination area immediately." Chris says over the loudspeaker.

"Glad that's not us!" Matt cheers.

"You got that right!" Leshanwa adds.

XX

"Welcome to the elimination ceremony." Chris says as Team Inca settles down. "Here, you will vote whoever you want to send home. The votes have been tallied. 11 campers, but only 10 chocolate bars. Whoever does not receive one of these delicious delicacies must immediately go down the drop of shame, and never, EVER, come back. The first chocolate goes to…B!"

B smiles as he catches his chocolate bar.

"…Sasha!"

"Phew!" Sasha sighs with relief.

"…DJ…Cameron…Beth…Jake…Harold…Katie…and…Sadie!"

Only Jo and Tyler are left.

"And, with unanimous votes…the last chocolate goes to…Tyler!"

"Yeah!" Tyler cheers. "Wait, the votes were unanimous?"

Jo stands up, as if she's about to say something. The rest of her team look at her nervously, waiting for some sort of outburst. But there isn't one.

"Yeah, I voted for myself." She confesses. "I've decided that I was probably being a bit too bossy, and I knew that it would probably end my game."

And with that, she walks off the bench, grabs a parachute, and jumps off.

"Wow…that was really brave of her!" Beth exclaims.

"I never thought Jo would do something like that!" Cameron adds.

"Right, the rest of you are safe…for now." Chris smirks. "What kind of drama will ensue in our next episode? Find out next time, on Total Drama World Tour, Take Two!"

**Phew, finished! Sorry if you didn't like Jo's elimination. I was going to get her eliminated first anyway. What did you think of this? And where do you think the cast are going next?**

**A. Las Vegas  
B. Korea  
C. Sahara Desert  
D. Rio de Janeiro  
E. Finland**

**Pleas R&R, and stay tuned!**

**-Jinx**


End file.
